


snölyktor & gruppkramar

by Atherys



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Snow
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atherys/pseuds/Atherys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecka och Gustaf är ute i snön. Minoo ser på genom fönstret och undrar hur mycket hon egentligen hör hemma.</p><p>//<br/>(English translation in 2nd chapter!)</p><p>Rebecka and Gustaf are out in the snow. Minoo watches through the window and wonders if she really belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> skriven för http://engelsforschristmas.tumblr.com/ - dag 2, tema snö!
> 
> (rgm is the mothership. if you want to talk more about that come over and join me at my tumblr - atherys.tumblr.com )

Minoo sitter i fåtöljen i vardagsrummet, med benen uppdragna under sig och en kopp med rykande hett te i händerna. Det har snöat hela natten (och större delen av dagen) och nu, när solen börjat gå ner, ser det nästan ut som att det kommer bli en vit jul i år.

Genom fönstret ser hon Rebecka och Gustaf leka i snön. Det känns lite barnsligt egentligen, att kalla det för “leka”, men det är ju faktiskt precis det de håller på med - de har rullat varsin stor snöboll och är precis i färd med att lyfta upp Gustafs ovanpå Rebeckas så att det blir en snögubbe.

Minoo tar små, försiktiga klunkar av teet för att inte bränna sig. Hon borde vara med. Det var ju inte direkt så att de inte frågade, det var bara hon som var dum och sa nej. Det är bara för att hon inte vet hur man gör, tänker hon. Rebecka har ju småsyskon, och Gustaf hade säkert hur många kompisar som helst på dagis och i grundskolan där det fortfarande var socialt acceptabelt att leka på rasterna.

Minoo har alltid varit ensam.

Där ute böjer sig Gustaf ner och skopar upp en näve snö medans Rebecka har ryggen till. Minoo döljer reflexivt sitt leende bakom koppen. Dålig idé. Riktigt urusel.

Den lösa snöbollen träffar Rebecka mitt på ryggen och hon stelnar till, vänder sig om, och stirrar på honom. Både Minoo och Gustaf har lärt sig frukta Rebeckas ‘jag fick precis världens bästa idé’-leende, och Minoo är 90% säker på att det är precis det som får Gustaf att börja backa undan.

Hela lagret snö på grenen ovanför hans huvud faller ner och landar rakt på honom. Rebeckas skratt hörs ända in genom fönstret.

Efter ett ögonblicks mållös stillhet kastar Gustaf sig över Rebecka och tacklar ner henne i snön. Skrattet bryts av i ett glädjefullt tjut som sedan tystnar helt när de kysser varandra, länge, länge.

Minoo ryser och drar tröjan tätare om sig. Tar en alldeles för stor klunk av sitt te. Tvingar bort blicken från fönstret och försöker fokusera på sin bok istället. Ibland är det svårt att minnas att hon också hör hemma; särskilt i ögonblick som det här, när det verkar så självklart att det ska vara Rebecka och Gustaf. Tillsammans ser de väldigt ofta ut som huvudkaraktärerna i en romantisk komedi.

Ytterdörren dras upp. Minoo rycker till och tappar nästan både kopp och bok (farligt balanserad på knäna).

“Minoo!” Rebecka klampar in i hallen och Minoo kan riktigt se framför sig hur snön stänker från kängorna. “Minoo, var är du? Ska du inte med?”

“I vardagsrummet!” ropar hon tillbaka och försöker hålla rösten så neutral som möjligt. Hon vill med, tror hon, men-

-och sen står Rebecka där, i dörröppningen, och är så vacker att Minoo glömmer bort hur man andas. Hennes kinder bränner från kylan (eller från Gustaf) och ögonen lyser, och hon ser så levande ut.

“Kommer du?” frågar hon, och det finns inget annat svar än ‘ja’.

 

När Minoo väl har lyckats hitta sin vinterjacka (och mössa, och vantar, och halsduk, för hon tycker inte om att vara kall och blöt) hittar de Gustaf i full färd med att göra snöänglar. Rebecka visar att hon ska vara tyst, och Minoo kväver fnittret i halsduken när hon trycker en snöboll i Minoos hand. Hon lobbar den försiktigt mot Gustaf. Den träffar bara hans axel, men har stönar dramatiskt ändå, som om hon hade sparkat honom i magen.

“Förräderi!” ropar han. “Död åt förrädaren!”

Efter det så är det krig. Snön viner genom luften. Gustaf är alldeles för pricksäker. Minoo är urusel på att sikta, men helt okej på att undvika att bli träffad.

Rebecka är en enmansarmé, och det dröjer inte länge förrän Gustaf och Minoo ligger hopkurade bredvid varandra och ber om nåd. Rebeckas leende när hon lägger sig bredvid dem är mer av ett flin än ett leende.

“Erkänner ni att jag är bäst?”

“En fulländad krigare,” säger Gustaf.

“Du är en gudinna,” instämmer Minoo, och kysser leendet från hennes ansikte innan hon vänder sig om och ger Gustaf en snabb puss på kinden. “Hej,” säger hon.

“Hej,” ler han tillbaka.

En lång stund ligger de där alla tre, med snö överallt och alldeles för mycket adrenalin i kroppen, innan Minoo börjar huttra.

“Fryser du?” frågar Gustaf. “Ska vi gå in?”

Hon är precis på väg att säga ja när Rebecka  reser sig upp och drar med dem båda två upp på fötter. “Vänta lite till,” ber hon. “Vi borde bygga en snölykta först. Gubben ser så ensam ut annars.”

Gustaf ser frågande på Minoo. Hon nickar. “Okej,” säger hon.

Så de bygger en snölykta. De är inte helt överens om hur en sådan ska konstrueras - Gustaf säger stora bollar i bottnen och mindre ju högre man kommer, Rebecka säger lika stora hela vägen, och Minoo är väldigt noga med att hålla sig helt neutral på ämnet (samtidigt som hon ser till att alla hennes snöbollar är precis likadana och så runda hon kan få dem) - men en snölykta blir det. Gustaf springer in och hämtar ett par värmeljus som Rebecka sedan tänder med hjälp av sina krafter. Minoo får äran att lägga på den sista snöbollen.

När de är klara har det börjat mörkna på riktigt, och alla tre fryser. Minoo hackar tänder så hon knappt kan prata.

“Om jag är förkyld imorgon,” får hon fram, “så är det helt och hållet ert fel.”

“V-visst,” huttrar Rebecka och trycker sig närmare dem. Gustaf svär till när hon drar av sig vantarna och trycker upp fingrarna under hans jacka.

“Sluta, du är kall!”

“Precis.”

De stapplar tillbaka in i lägenheten tillsammans och drar av sig alla blöta kläder. Bara hälften av dem hängs upp ordentligt; resten hamnar i högar på golvet. Minoo gör ett tappert försök att få fingrarna att samarbeta länge nog att knyta upp skosnörerna innan hon ger upp och sparkar av sig dem precis som Gustaf och Rebecka redan har gjort.

“Någon som vill ha kaffe?” frågar Gustaf efter en lång stund där de bara stått och skakat i hallen.

“Jag vill ha te,” säger Minoo.

“Varm choklad,” säger Rebecka. “Och en varm dusch.”

“Det där sista låter faktiskt som en jättebra idé,” säger Gustaf, och Minoo känner de första sticken av den alltför välbekanta besvikelsen komma tillbaka innan de vänder sig mot henne båda två. “Eller vad tycker du?” frågar Gustaf.

“Jättebra,” säger hon, och ett leende sprider sig långsamt över hennes ansikte. “Alldeles utmärkt, faktiskt.”

Ute i vintermörkret lyser deras snölykta upp den ensamma snögubben. Inne i lägenheten har Minoo hittat hem. 


	2. English

Minoo is sitting in the living room armchair, legs pulled up underneath her and a cup of smoking hot tea in her hands. It’s been snowing all night (and most of the day) and now, when the sun’s begun to set, it almost looks like there’ll be a white christmas this year.

Through the window she can see Rebecka and Gustaf playing in the snow. It feels kind of childish, calling it “playing”, but that’s exactly what they’re doing; they’ve each formed a huge snowball and are just about to lift Gustaf’s up on top of Rebecka’s to form a snowman.

Minoo takes small, careful sips of her tea not to burn her tongue. She should be out there, with them. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t asked her - it was just that she’d been stupid enough to say no. It’s just because she doesn’t know how, she thinks. Rebecka has younger siblings, and Gustaf probably had countless friends in kindergarten and in the first years of school, back when it was still socially acceptable to play during recess.   
Minoo has always been alone.

Outside Gustaf bends down to scoop up a handful of snow while Rebecka’ back is turned. Minoo instinctively hides her smile behind her cup. Bad idea. Genuinely _awful_.

The loose snowball hits Rebecka right in the middle of her back and she freezes, turns around and stares at him. Both Gustaf and Minoo have learnt to fear Rebecka’s “I just got the _best_ idea”-smile, and though she can’t see it from where she’s sitting, Minoo is 90% certain that is exactly what makes Gustaf start backing away.

He only gets a few feet before the snowdrift perched on top of a tree branch dislodges and falls right down to land on him. Rebecka’s laugh can be heard all the way in through the window.

After a moment of speechless silence Gustaf throws himself at Rebecka and tackles her down into the snow. The laugh breaks off into a joyful shout which then falls entirely quiet as they kiss each other, long and deep.

Minoo shivers and pulls her cardigan closer around herself. Takes a much too big sip of her tea. Forces her gaze away from the window and tries to focus on her book instead. Sometimes it’s difficult to remember that she belongs too; especially in moments like these, when it seems so obvious that Rebecka and Gustaf are what’s meant to be.

Together they look like the leads in a romcom; picture-perfect and sickeningly happy.

The door opens. Minoo flinches, almost dropping both cup and book (precariously balanced on top of her lap).

“Minoo!” Rebecka barges into the hall and Minoo can practically see how the snow flies off her boots. “Minoo, where are you? Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m in the living room!” she calls back, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible. She _wants_ to come, she thinks, but-

-and then there is Rebecka in the doorway, and she’s so beautiful Minoo forgets how to breathe. Her cheeks are burning from the cold (or maybe from Gustaf) and her eyes are shining - she looks so _alive._

“Are you coming?” she asks again, and there’s no other answer to give than “yes”.

Once Minoo has found her winter coat (and hat, and gloves, and scarf, because she does not enjoy being cold and wet) they find Gustaf on the ground making snow angels. Rebecka gestures for her to be quiet, and Minoo muffles her giggles in her scarf as she presses a snowball into Minoo’s hand. Carefully, she tosses it at Gustaf. It only hits his shoulder, but he groans dramatically anyways, as if she’s kicked him in the stomach.

“Treason!” he shouts. “Death to the traitor!”

After that it is _on_. The snow flies through the air in a dramatic free-for-all. Gustaf is way too good at aiming. Minoo is a crap shot, but pretty good at dodging.

Rebecka is a one-woman-army, and it’s not long before both Gustaf and Minoo are curled up next to each other begging for mercy. Rebecka grin when she joins them is more of a smirk than a smile.

“Do you admit that I’m the best?”

“A full-fledged warrior,” says Gustaf.

“You are a goddess,” Minoo agrees, and kisses the smirk from her face before turning to give Gustaf a quick kiss on the cheek. “Hi,” she says.

“Hi,” he smiles back.

For a long moment they stay there all three, covered in snow and with way too much adrenaline coursing through their bodies, before Minoo starts shivering.

“Are you cold?” Gustaf asks. “Should we go inside?”

She’s just about to tell him yes when Rebecka stands, pulling them both up on their feet with her. “Wait just a moment longer,” she asks. “We should make a lantern first. The snowman’ll look so lonely otherwise.”

Gustaf looks to Minoo. She nods. “Okay,” she says.

And so they build a snow lantern. They’re not entirely in agreement as to how one is meant to be constructed - Gustaf says big snowballs in the bottom layers and then smaller the higher they go, Rebecka says same size all the way through, and Minoo very carefully stays entirely neutral on the subject (while simultaneously making sure that all her snowballs are as round and identical as she can make them) - but a while later a snow lantern has been made. Gustaf runs inside to get tealights that Rebecka lights on fire with her powers. Minoo gets the honour of placing the final snowball.

When they’re done it’s getting dark for real, and all of them are freezing. Minoo’s teeth are chattering so bad she can barely speak.

“If I have a cold tomorrow,” she manages to say, “it’ll be entirely your fault.”

“S-sure,” Rebecka shudders and steps a bit closer. Gustaf curses when she pulls off her gloves and sticks her hands up under his shirt.

“Stop it, you’re cold!”

_“Exactly.”_

They stumble back into the apartment together, discarding their wet clothes as they go. Only half of them are properly taken care of; the rest end up in piles on the floor. Minoo makes a valiant effort to make her fingers cooperate long enough to untie her shoelaces before giving up and kicking them off, like Gustaf and Rebecka have already done.

“Does anyone want coffee?” Gustaf asks after a long moment where they’ve just stood shivering in the hallway.

“I want tea,” says Minoo.

“Hot chocolate,” says Rebecka. “And a hot shower.”

“That last thing actually sounds like a wonderful idea,” Gustaf says, and Minoo feels the first pangs of the much too familiar disappointment return before they both turn towards her. “Or what do you think?” asks Gustaf.

“Sounds great,” she says, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “Sounds absolutely amazing, actually.”

Outside in the winter darkness their snow lantern illuminates the lonely snowman. Inside the apartment Minoo has found a home.


End file.
